Dawning Youth
by Highonlife2213
Summary: Clary and Jace have been through so much together, and have had many adventures and now, five years after the City of Glass, Clary and Jace are in for a bit of surprise. They're experts when fighting demons, but can they strive at parenthood too?
1. Sick?

**I hope you all enjoy the story, I apologize for the horrible title, I couldn't of anything.... Its a demented name and doesn't really have to do with the story but... Its the best I can do using the my poor excuse for a brain... Please review it would be much appreciated!**

I bolted from bed, nonchalant of the fact that my sudden movements might wake Jace up, and made a mad dash to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time to lose my dinner in a series of forceful heaves, panting I rested my head on the cool tile flooring, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright Clary?" I felt a warm hand press against my sweaty forehead, I guess I did wake up Jace. We shared a room in the institute now that we were married. We'd married two months ago, just after my twenty-first birthday, Maryse had finally allowed me to move into Jace's room, where I managed to add bit of character by adding a book shelf and a navy blue duvet to the bed. I had always found it rather unfair that I hadn't been allowed to share a room with him until two months ago, Magnus had moved into Alec's room almost a year and a half ago and they weren't married. I lifted myself up and stuck my head into the toilet, letting out another series of the forceful heaves. Jace sat patiently holding my hair out of my face. When I was done he reached over and flushed the contents of the toilet bowl away before getting up and filling a small glass with water before sitting back done on the floor of our bathroom, he held the glass to my lips. "Take little sips. I don't want you getting sick again." I obeying taking a couple of sips, banishing my mouth of the horrible after taste that lingered. After I was done I got up slowly and made my way back to bed curling up under the sheets.

"Are you feeling okay, baby? I could always call on Magnus if your not." Jace eyed me worriedly. I felt fine actually after I threw up I had felt a little shaky but, now I felt fine.

"I feel absolutely fine, I don't know what came over me. Maybe something I ate just didn't agree with me." I told Jace, tugging on his arm, "Come on back to bed, I'm pretty sure we're both tired."

"Alright, but if you start feeling sick, tell me and I'll go and wake up Magnus. I don't care how early in the morning, I'm sure Magnus will agree with me it's better you tell me as soon as you start feeling sick so you don't have a chance of getting worse." I nodded just wanting him to come to bed my eyelids were heavy and I was tired, looking over at clock, I was informed that it was 3:00 in the morning. I felt the weight of Jace sitting down on the bed, and I closed my eyes. Seconds later I felt the weight lift off the bed and I knew Jace, despite what I had said about feeling fine, had rushed off to go bother Magnus for nothing.

"Honestly Jace, if she said she was feeling fine, I'm sure it was just something she ate." Magnus' voice was groggy and heavy with sleep and I sat up just in time to see Jace drag the half asleep warlock, decked out in silky purple pyjamas and a green house rope with a trim of sequins and sparkles around it, into the room. I rubbed at my eyes sleepily.

"Honestly Jace, I feel fine, no need to wake Magnus up." I yawned, sinking into my pillow.

"Yeah Jace, no need to wake me up. She doesn't seem too bad from the looks of it, and if it makes you feel any better I can give Clary a quick check up at a much more decent hour of the morning." Magnus agreed with me, the only thing either of us wanted to do right now was sleep. Magnus shoved Jace into the bed. "Sleep." Then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You all look rather tired," Isabelle stated looking up from what from her mug of coffee and recipe she was reading. Maryse and Robert were out of town for a couple weeks and my mother and Luke had moved to Idris about a week ago so we were the only ones home at the moment. Alec was the one to speak up.

"Yeah well, my definition of a good nights sleep doesn't include Jace bursting into my room at an ungodly hour and dragging my boyfriend out of bed, all the while screaming like a banshie." Alec muttered groggily, glaring at Jace. I felt bad for being the cause to Jace waking Alec and Magnus up, over the years Alec had warmed up to me and he was like a brother to me and I was like a sister to him.

"Sorry Alec, I was kinda panicking," Jace explained. "Clary got sick, she said she felt fine, but I just wanted to make sure she really was, because puking your guts out isn't exactly my definition of fine..." Jace eyed me worriedly. This morning I had woken up to Jace shoving a thermometer into my mouth, and then when the little device had announced that my temperature was normal he had muttered that it was broken before searching for something comfy for me to wear and insisting on helping me get dressed. Alec frowned.

"I didn't hear about that." He said looking at his boyfriend expectantly. Magnus shrugged.

"You were already asleep by the time Clary and I had convinced Jace that she was fine for the night and I could give her a checkup at a more appropriate time, I didn't want to wake you, I figured you'd find out in the morning anyways." Alec nodded, excepting the explanation.

"Why don't you and Alec go hunting this morning, while Magnus checks Clary over." Isabelle suggested to Jace, I flashed her a grateful smile. I knew that if Jace was there while Magnus gave me the checkup it would take twice as long with him leaning over Magnus' shoulder and poking the both of us, and just being a loving, over-protective, insane, irritating husband. Don't get me wrong, I love Jace very much, it's just it might be a little bit easier if Jace went hunting. Plus I don't think Magnus would take kindly to Jace bugging the hell out of him, he's a little bit grouchy today from lack of sleep. Jace went to protest, but I interrupted.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, go get geared up." I agreed, shoving Jace out of the room. Alec followed understanding that we wanted him to distract Jace for a little while. A couple minutes passed before Jace and Alec came in all decked out in their gear.

"We'll probably go out for a bite to eat before we go hunting." Alec told us, we nodded in agreement and Alec left, Jace in tow.

"Alright, now lets take a look at you." Magnus turned to me. "You certainly don't look sick." He led me into the living room and sat me down in a chair before touching my stomach lightly with his finger tips, I could feel the magic flowing from his fingers. "I could be wrong... I guess I'll just get a test from the drugstore, to confirm..."

"What are you talking ab-" I was cut off by Magnus gracefully snapping his fingers and a small box falling onto my lap. I gently picked up and realized what it was, turning beat red instantly.

"No need to be embarrassed, I just want you to confirm something. Now off you go." Magnus insisted nudging me out of the room.

"What!? Magnus, I don't even know how to use one of these things!" I panicked.

"Right then... Well it would be a little embarrassing if I went into the bathroom with you, why don't you take Isabelle and the two of you can figure it out together!" He proclaimed, proud of his conclusion, grabbing Isabelle from the kitchen he nudged us both towards the bathroom.

**I'll love you forever if you review.... Maybe.... Probably not, but you can review anyways.... **


	2. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this last chapter O________O) I don't own any of it.**

**Here ya go, second chapter... I'm not even sure why I'm writing this fic, its kinda pointless and really fluffy which usually isn't my style, I figure that I'm probably trying to prove to myself that I can write something fluffy.... Then again it'll probably end up rather humorous.... I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

"Okay so I peed on it, now what am I suppose to do!?" I was freaking out, Magnus would only give me a pregnancy test if he thought I was pregnant!

"Well I don't know, I think your suppose to wait...." Isabelle's voice was calm, as she the instructions on the box. "Says here that you have to wait five minutes..."

"... Has it been five minutes yet?"

"Nope."

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Clary, no it hasn't been five minutes yet. Calm down, why are you so riled up?" Isabelle's voice was soothing and she rubbed my back.

"I figure we'd have kids, but not so soon... I'm only twenty-one, how do I know I'm going to be a good Mother? I don't know a thing about raising a kid." I confided, and it was true, I didn't have any younger siblings for me look out for, and what about Jace? His experience with parents hadn't been a great one. What was he going to say to all this.

"You'll be a great mother." She told me smiling.

"You really think so?" I asked, she nodded.

"Uh, Clary, It's been five minutes now." I slowly peeked at the whit rectangle to see a bright pink plus glaring back at me. I heard the door slam and heavy footstep, I think I was in shock. I wrapped the object in a piece of toilet paper before slipping it into my pocket and making my way into the living room, where I sat down and watched Magnus and Isabelle squeal.

"We have to go shopping, Clary we get to design the nursery right?" Isabelle squealed while Magnus nodded in agreement.

"Oh and don't forget a babyshower, we have to have a babyshower, parties are so much fun to throw!" Magnus added in. Just then I heard the light ding of the elevator, and Alec and Jace walked in.

"I got him to eat breakfast but, after that he wanted to go home and check on Clary" Alec announced, watching his sister and boyfriend bounce around the room. I got up from the chair and made my way over to Jace, wrapping my arms around him I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How are you feeling? Are you sick, is it the flu?" Jace asked.

"No, Jace I'm-" I was cut off by Isabelle.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie and Jace is going to be a daddy and Clary's going to be a mommy and Alec and Magnus are going to be uncles! This is so exciting! I can't wait tell you grow out of your clothes and we can go shopping for new ones, it's going to be so much fun!" Isabelle practically screamed. Jace blinked, a look of shock came over his face.

"Your pregnant?" He looked down at me and I noticed with a slight surprise that there was excitement in his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I would be a little more excited, but I'm kinda scared that it will egg Isabelle on to higher levels of excitement." I joked, Jace laughed before picking me up bridal style and kissing me full on the lips.

**Review.**


	3. Mall Terrors

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner... I have a poll up right now so you can vote on the baby's gender, please go to my profile and vote! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

8 Weeks

"I'm fat." I declared sadly, examining myself in the mirror of Jace and I's bathroom. I was wearing a soft whit camisole and a pair of undies, I had pushed the camisole up so that you could see the small but, definite bump peaking out. I heard the shower curtain being pulled back and Jace got out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself.

"Your not fat, your pregnant." Jace laughed wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head.

"I'm fat enough not fit into any of my pants." This seemed to bring the mass of pants strewn all over the floor to Jace's attention and an amused smile played across his face. He bent down and scooped up a pair of loose fitting sweat-pants with an elastic waste. He knelt down and gently manoeuvred both my legs into the legs of the pants he pulled them up but, when he pulled them up he couldn't get them to fit around my waist.

"How did you get any pants on before today?" He asked, frowning in frustration, giving the pants another gentle tug.

"I didn't, I've been wearing dresses." Of coarse he wouldn't have noticed that, he's a guy.

"Well I suppose I'm going to have to let Magnus and Isabelle take you shopping." He finally announced, my eyes widened. I didn't really mind shopping, it's just that shopping with Isabelle and Magnus was more like an extreme sport than shopping and my feet ached just walking to the kitchen, I wasn't too keen on the idea of being dragged across a mall all day. I swear Isabelle has some sort of super hearing because the next thing I knew she was tugging a knee-length dress over my head, talking mile a minute and then I was being dragged out of the institute while a smirking Jace waved and mockingly shouting "Have fun!" He was in so much trouble when I got home. Is this how he repays me for carrying his child?

"Do you really think I'm going to wear all this stuff? I'm only going to be pregnant for 9 months you know, and two of those months have passed already..." I said stepping out of the changing room in the seventh skirt Magnus and Isabelle had insisted I try on from this store, I had said no all the other skirts, but this was the first store we had visited and I was kinda of scared as to what was yet to come. To my surprise I liked this skirt, the waist band was high fitting, above my belly and the material was soft, flowing just below my knees in a warm brown color.

"Of coarse you need all this stuff, now how about this blouse? It goes perfectly with that skirt." Magnus held up a pretty green blouse and I nodded giving him the tiniest smile possible, not want to encourage him. I stepped back into the changing room.

"Oh Magnus, look at this dress! It'll be much too big on her now, but it'll probably fit her in a couple months..." I heard Isabelle squeal.

"Oh yes, it will probably fit her around christmas time! Its the perfect party dress!" Magnus agreed. Great they're shopping for party dresses for when I'm even fatter... I quickly changed out of the clothes and got out of the changing room just in time for Isabelle snatch the articles from me and place them on the counter with the rest of the clothes infront of a very overwhelmed looking saleslady. After paying we left the store, and after buying several other heaps of clothes from several other stores where Magnus and Isabelle planned ahead and also bought me what I liked to call fatter clothes too, although I had no doubt in a couple months they'd just drag me back out to the mall, I finally assumed we were done this shopping trip.

"Time for shoes!" Magnus sang out very loudly, receiving several strange looks from people walking through the mall. My eyes widened.

"And don't forget accessories for these new outfits!" Sang out Isabelle, smiling evilly at me they both grabbed onto one of my wrists dragging me towards more doom.

After a lot more shopping...

I sprawled out on my bed, my feet absolutely throbbed and I was craving for some pickles and greasy fries.

"You look exhausted, were Magnus and Isabelle really that bad?" I looked up to see Alec leaning on the doorframe looking down at me sympathetically.

"Have you ever been shopping with the those two?" I inquired, shocked he would ask such a question.

"Yes, I just figured that they might be a little easier on you considering your current state..." He eyed the several dozen bags littering the floor. "I wouldn't have thought they would stoop so low as into not helping put away the poor pregnant lady whose so close to them she's practically a sister's clothing..."

"Oh they offered, I just refused. Jace was the one to throw me to them, he can put the stuff away." I informed Alec smugly, pleased with my logic.

"All I heard was Jace did something so he can put the something away..." Jace entered the room looking at all the bags littering the floor of his usually spotless bedroom, I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I was just telling Alec about how you were going to put all this stuff away." he sighed bending down to start scooping up the first of bags to put its contents away but I stopped him, "That is, after you massage my feet." I smiled at him again and he looked exasperatedly at me, I could see Alec behind him trying to hold back laughter.

"Your only eight weeks pregnant, you haven't packed on that many pounds that your feet can aching!" He protested.

""I just went shopping with Isabelle and Magnus, that will make anyone's, pregnant or not, feet hurt, and I'll have you know that my feet are throbbing at the moment!" I argued back, grouchy. Why couldn't he just be cooperative? This was his fault, letting them drag me off like that. Jace rolled his eyes stationed himself at the end of the bed, picking up my feet and placing them on his lap before starting to massage my first foot, a little harder than I would have liked, but I still felt relief as the throbbing started to gently subside.

"Oh, and before you pick up those bags, I also want some pickles and the greasiest fries you can get your hands onto." I declared, Jace grimaced.

"That sounds really gross." He said, rubbing a circle into my foot. I smiled, despite this being said I knew he would get me the fries and pickles, that or I could always phone Simon and demand he got me some, the apartment he lived in at the moment was beside this really greasy fast food place...

**Please review and vote on my profile!**


	4. Cravings

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise to update sooner.2**

16 weeks

I huffed sitting down on the couch, I know I'm pregnant, but it was so unfair that I wasn't allowed to go demon hunting. Even my mom and Luke who had recently came to visit (although with amount of baggage they brought with em I'm not sure if they're visiting or coming to live with us...) were out hunting demons, leaving me all alone. Why couldn't I just wear armour around my stomach or something? When I had asked Jace why I couldn't come he had told me that if my feet ache from walking around did I expect to hunt a demon. Then he had gone about how it would probably end with both me and the baby being harmed. When I had suggested I could get tummy armour he told me that pregnancy hormones gave me really idiotic ideas.

"I've brought tabasco sauce covered brownies!" A voice called out and my tummy rumbled happily at the sound of my latest craving, anything chocolate, drenched in tabasco sauce. Simon came in carrying a pan and handed it to me, along with a fork, I immediately dug into the concoction.

"That can't possibly taste good, Clary how can you stand eating something like that?" Simon asked, I assume he was thinking back to when he was still human, he had hated just about everything spicy. I smiled, my cheeks bulging out because of the large amount of food I had just stuffed into my mouth.

"Taste pretty yummy to me," I said swallowing my food. I looked Simon over, worried, he had been devastated when he had found out that Maia was dating another wolf and of coarse Isabelle dated a different guy each week, he had known it wouldn't work out between him and either of the two of them, not with them aging and him staying at 16 forever, but that still didn't change the fact that it hurt him to see them move on. "How've you been?" I asked noticing that he looked happier than he had in a long time.

"Really great, I met someone Clary, she's a vampire too and she's also a daylighter," He smiled excitedly and I was filled with joy for Simon who had struggled with his love life for a long time.

"Really!? That's wonderful Simon, what's she like?" I squealed with delight. His grin grew larger just talking about her making me even more joyful.

"Her name is Lucy, she's 16 too, only she's been 16 for about 40 years or so. She loves to cook, even though she can't actually eat any of it and she's always really bubbly." He explained, "Lucy want's to open up a shop, where she can sell all sorts of baked goods, and she's been saving up for awhile. We're going to pool together our savings and are going to purchase the perfect place to make the shop, the down stairs is like a little cafe and the upstairs is an apartment where we're going to live. Of coarse it's going to need a little work but, the shop should be open by the summer time." Simon gushed.

"I can't wait to meet her! A bakery shop, that sounds like so much fun, can I come and see the space? Maybe I could help draw out some designs if you want!" I couldn't help but to also gush. Simon nodded excitedly.

"She made that." He gestured towards the almost empty pan.

"Who made what?" Another voice sounded and Maia entered the room looking at us curiously, wow I was getting lots of visitors today!

"Lucy, Simons new girlfriend made the brownies I'm eating." I told her. Her eyes widened but she slowly smiled.

"Congrats." Maia said slowly, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two and I knew that despite the fact that they loved two different people they still had a small amount of feelings for each other that were more than just feeling friends would have towards each other.

"They're going to open a bakery shop." I told Maia, knowing that she loved baked goods, her eyes lit up. Here we go, I thought, now she's excited.

"Maybe if you guys need any help I could help!" She hinted towards Simon grinning, after Luke had closed his book shop down when him and my mother had moved to Idris, and Maia had been really sad about not having anywhere to work anymore.

"I'm sure we will need some help." Simon told her and they grinned at each other, I scooped out the last of the food from the pan and wobbled toward the kitchen dumping the pan in the sink and grabbing some tabasco sauce from the cupboard and opened the fridge spotting some chocolate pudding in the back, as I was reaching for it I heard new voices in the living room excited, everyone must have came home and Maia must have announced Simon's new girlfriend to them, grabbing a spoon I entered the living room. Just walking to the kitchen and back made my feet throb and my back ached, I was huge for only being 16 weeks, something that Jace seemed to take pride in, something about how manly men make big babies or whatever. Jace had sat down on the couch and I dumped myself onto it, propping my feet up on his lap, listening to the cheerful chatter. I opened the pudding and popped the cap to the tabasco sauce squirting several large globs into the pudding and started mixing it, before taking a big mouthful.

**I swear I'll update soon, but please Review!**


	5. Alexa

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Don't forget about the poll I have up to decide what gender Jace and Clary's baby should be, please vote, in the next chapter I want them to find out the gender of their baby so if you plan on voting, it should be done before my next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

18 weeks

Magnus popped his head into the kitchen "there you are, I should have known you'd be in here, Isabelle is rounding up Jace, we've got a little surprise for you, of course I was the one who got any furniture or anything because it's just so much easier to use magic than go to the store..." Magnus continued on as he merrily dragged me down the hallway. He stopped at the door right beside Jace and I's bedroom. Everybody was there already and I mean everyone Maryse, Robert, Luke, my mother, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Maia, her boyfriend Brian (a handsome boy with dark hair and kind green eyes), Simon and Lucy (Who really was a wonderful person, very kind, with blonde hair and was short and very skinny with only a slight curve to her). "Well go ahead, open the door!" Magnus cried, of coarse my wild hormones made me more stubbron than usual and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What if I don"t want to?" You could almost here everyone sigh in exasperation.

"I'll open it then," Jace said stepping forward, I knew he was too curious about what was inside the room to wait for me to open the door, he turned the knob and I gasped as the open door revealed a gorgeous babyroom. The walls were each painted a different color one was a soft yellow, one was a light pink, another was a baby blue and one a minty green. the walls extended a bit at one end into a little cove where the walls were painted a soft lavender. In the cove there was a large window with curtains that held all the colors of the walls and beautiful rocking chair sat by the window, its different limbs painted the mismatch colors of the walls. The rest of the furniture was also painted in this way there was a crib with high posts and a changing station, there was also a toy box. White shelves wrapped around the room covered in stuffed animals and their was brightly coloured blocks stacked decoratively on the floor along with a wooden train set and a gorgeous victorian style doll, my moth popped open at the sheer beauty of the room.

Isabelle skipped infront of Jace and I who were both looking around the room in awe like just about everyone else and grinned. "We weren't sure of the gender so we just painted the room multicolor and then instead of getting one or the other, we got a doll house and a train set." She announced and Magnus nodded in agreement, I could practically feel the pride rolling off of them.

I wrapped my arms around my tummy, "This is going to be one spoiled baby." I whispered to Jace, resting my arms over my largely swollen belly.

"Most definitely." Jace agreed.

"Well of coarse its going to be a spoiled baby, its got an unmarried aunt with no children to coo over it and smoother it with ever thing it could ever want." Isabelle stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Magnus and I also have a surprise for everyone." Alec suddenly declared guiding us out of the room and dow the hall towards a door that sat right beside Magnus and Alec's room. He opened the door of the room to reveal a room that was decorated for a young girl, the walls were painted pink and a thin stip of sparkles made a border at the top of the walls, there was a soft comfy looking bed with a white frame and stuffed animals lay on top of a wardrobe. There was a teddybear dressed in a fairy costume on the bed and a rocking horse in the corner.

"We've been thinking about adoption for awhile, we contacted an orphanage in Idris that is home to many young shadow hunters awhile back." Magnus explained.

"We decided not to tell any of you until something was official because there was a little bit of uneasiness in allowing a gay shadow hunter and his warlock partner adopt a child but, a couple nights ago we got a phone call saying that it had been decided that we would be allowed to adopt a little four year old girl name Alexa, we're going to pick her up tonight." Alec was grinning from ear to ear as he informed us of the news, and Isabelle and I clapped our hands excitedly and ran over to give the two new fathers hugs.

"Your going to be a great father, you both are!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What time will you be back home with Alexa?" Lucy inquired.

"Around supper time." Magnus answered.

"Oh goody, I'm going to go make her a splendid cake with lots colors. Do you think she'll like vanilla cake or chocolate better? Perhaps strawberry? I'll just make one of each. Come along Maia we have a lot of work to do!" Lucy suddenly bubbled with excitement, going into great explanation about all the goodies she would get to make for Alexa.

"What about me?" Spencer asked Lucy, she smiled sweetly at him.

"You and Brian can wash the dishes," Maia told him, her words were glazed with the same sugary sweet tone.

"Why do we get the crappy job!?" We could hear Brian whine down the hall as Lucy and Maia dragged their boyfriends down the hall.

"Because the two of you couldn't cook if your lives depended on it," Lucy replied and we all laughed at this comment and how true it really was.

* * *

Alexa was absolutely adorable, she had dark brown hair, almost black it was so dark, that reached just above her tiny shoulders in springy light curls. Her big grey eyes were wide with excitement and her shell pink lips had curled into a shy smile upon see us all. Magnus must have dressed her before they arrived because I noticed the frilly blue dress with a bright ribbon wrapped around her waist was much to fancy for anything that an orphanage would have dressed her in. Maryse bent down infront of her smiling softly.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your new Grandmother." She told her and Alexa went straight over to her a hugged her.

"Daddy, and daddy told me I was gunna meet my grandmother and my grandfather and alls of my Aunties and Uncles." She said into Maryse's chest as she cuddled closer to her and you could see that Maryse was brimming with joy.

After the introductions and Lucy serving out cake to everyone Alexa sat on Alec's lap as everyone gathered in the living room. We talked and laughed and soon it almost seemed that Alexa had always been there, she fit right in with everyone else but, as much as she wanted to stay up with everyone she soon fell asleep in Alec's arms and Alec and Magnus decided to put her to bed then retire to the bedroom themselves. I smiled and snuggled into Jace, I couldn't wait tell our little baby was born and we could be a family like Alec, Magnus and Alexa.

**Please review, and vote on my profile for the baby's gender!**


End file.
